Digimon Legends V2
by Razor Knight
Summary: Mark was just a normal human, until the day he received a package from Yagami Cards. That day, his whole life changed, and he met the Digimon that would be his friend and more... Zero Two continuation.
1. Totomon, I Don't Think We're In Tokyo

**Digimon Legends **

**Act 1: The Chosen.**

**Episode 1 - Totomon, I Don't Think We're In Tokyo Anymore...**

_By Razor Knight_

_Started on: October 3, 2004_  
_Version 2 started: March 20, 2008_  
_Last update: August 8, 2008_

* * *

"Miss Yagami, the artifacts have been delivered."

Hikari nodded at the woman in her computer's screen. "Then it's time for these new warriors to defend our world."

"What about the enemy?"

"We haven't sensed any movement from it yet. But the more we wait, the more chances we have to be attacked before we're ready. Keep me informed, Taki."

She didn't wait for her secretary's answer, she was already typing something in her computer, and the screen shifted to what seemed like a cavern. The face now in the screen was old, though not as old as she remembered him from the first time she saw him. "Hikari, is our plan in motion?"

"You should have several arrivals there in a few minutes."

Gennai looked to the side and smiled. "They're already showing up. "

"Good, keep an eye on them, and in our enemy."

"You think it could cause trouble soon?"

"Yes, I have a bad feeling about it," Hikari said.

* * *

The battle had been long, and neither him or his foe had a clear advantage through it. But now the time was here, time to end this fight. He didn't mind if she was his best friend, in this battlefield they were rivals, and he wasn't going to hold back.

"My Angewomon evolves into HolyDramon, then attacks Palmon with Fire Tornado. Game over for you, Mika."

He could see it in his mind, the massive pink dragon burning his foe's small, plant-like creature to ashes. Sometimes he wished they were real, he wished Digimon weren't just pictures in a card game.

"I lost, again." The girl sitting across the table frowned and put her cards down. She had an evolution card and Rosemon ready, so it was only by sheer luck he had won.

"Don't worry, Mika, you'll beat me sooner or later." It wasn't the first time they played, and it was also not the first time he'd won. In fact, he'd won all their matches up to this. But the more they played, the better Mika was, so he wasn't just saying it, he meant what he said.

"I don't know, Mark. We've battles twenty times so far, and you've won them all."

"If I hadn't evolved my monster, you could've won on your next turn. You're not a bad player at all, Mika. I mean it."

"If you say so... But why don't you use any monster cards other than Gatomon's forms?"

"If I can't win with my favorite, it's not worth winning."

Mika rolled her eyes at him, then looked around the appartment. It was quite large for an appartment, but she knew Mark's family could afford it. Mark himself was only nineteen, but he already made a living out of working at his father's store.

Mark had been always surrounded by Digimon cards, since his father owned a quite popular card shop. He had always been a fan of one particular creature, Gatomon, though when asked why, he couldn't really tell.

A buzzing sound interrupted Mika's thoughts. She saw Mark standing up and pressing a button on the wall next to the door. A panel slid down and a small screen appears. It's a delivery man, carring a small box. "Yes?"

"Package for Mr. Sakamichi."

Mark opened the door, and, after signing the delivery form, brought the box in. Mika was looking at the box curiously. "Who sent it?"

"Yagami Cards," Mark said, looking at the logo drawn on top of the box. "I don't know why the company's sending me a box here."

Mika nodded. Mark was used to getting those at work, but they were for the shop, not for him. Mark was an almost unknown player, as he had only taken part in small tournaments and exhibition matches. "You should open it, I'm a bit curious too."

Mark opened the box, and the first thing that caught his eyes was a small artifact, a blue console, complete with a small screen in its center. "Wow, this is incredible. Know what this is?"

"No idea," Mika said. She wasn't as much of a fan as Mark was of the cards, she had only started playing them a few months ago, and only after a lot of nagging from Mark.

"It's the DQ prototype. A console the company was working on, along with their brand new game..." he picked something else up from the box, a miniature DVD, and smiled. "Digimon Legends."

"Wait, I heard about it somewhere. But I thought that was supposed to be released next year?"

Mark nodded at that, and looked into the box again. "What's this... A note?" Mark picked up the paper, noticing it was handwritten. "This box was only sent to a few Digimon Card Warriors players around the world. Those that I consider to be the best, like you. Hope you enjoy this new game. Hikari Yagami, Yagami Industries." "That was written by Yagami herself?" Mika said in awe.

"It's strange. I would never guess she'd have the time to write a note for a nobody..."

"You're not a nobody, Mark. You could be Japan's champion if you tried."

Mark nodded. He didn't quite feel like inflating his own ego and dreaming of winning any important tournament, but Yagami thought otherwise, for whatever reason she had. As he looked into the box, he noticed a pack of cards was the last item left. The card on top of it was wrapped in paper. "Huh? What's this?"

"A card?" Mika asked amusedly.

"How does she know..." Mark muttered as he read what was written in the paper.

"What does it say?"

"For a fellow Gatomon fan - Hikari." Mark looked at the now unwrapped card with a mix of shock and amusement. "This beats even the console and the game."

Mika walked up to him and looked at the card. "A Gatomon? You have a lot of those."

"You rookie, this isn't just 'A Gatomon,'" Mark said, aware that the nickname ticked Mika off. The picture was always toon-like, but this one was a CGI image. Her tail had the golden ring that identified her as a Champion-level Gatomon, also known as 'Real Gatomon,' and her stats were visibly higher than those of a normal Real Gatomon.

"Okay, you may be right, I never saw this card before," Mika admitted.

"Same here," Mark said. "I guess I'll try that game now."

He inserted the disc into the console, and noticed the DQ had a card reader on its side. As the screen lit up, the words 'Input your chosen Digimon' appeared. He looked at the new Gatomon card and pondered about it for a few seconds. Nodding to himself, he slid the card through the reader, and the words displayed on the screen changed to 'Uploading data.'

Those words were the last thing he saw before a blinding white light surrounded him, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Mark, wake up."

The voice was familiar to him, even though he was sure he had never heard it before. His mind raced to remember what had happened, but the last few moments were confusing. Him trying to start the game, a white light, then nothing. And now, this voice.

"Open your eyes, Mark."

Mark did as told, and saw someone looking down at him. His eyes widened as he recognized the creature, and he gasped in shock before standing up, faster than he thought he could. "Ga... Gatomon?"

"That's me," Gatomon simply said. "I've been waiting for you for..." Gatomon trailed off as she noticed another human was there, mere meters away from them. "She shouldn't be here."

Mark looked in the same direction and noticed something. "Mika?"

Mika stirred and then opened her eyes. "Mark?" She sat down and immediately noticed the new figure. "No way! A Gatomon?"

Mark nodded. "I guess the game's too realistic."

Gatomon groaned. "Mark, this is no game. My world is in danger, and so is yours."

"This looks too real to me, Mark," Mika agreed. "But why are we here?"

"He's here because he's one of the Chosen," Gatomon noted. "But you... You shouldn't be here."

Mika looked around. They were in some sort of grassy plain, with a few trees here and there, but she couldn't really tell where they were. "I don't think we're anywhere near Tokyo."

"This is the Digiworld," Gatomon explained.

"Oh, right, that explains it all," Mark said, not sounding too convinced. "What's nex, an army of dancing Wargreymons?"

"That would be quite a sight to see," Gatomon admitted amusedly. "Mark, listen, this is no dream, this is real, and..."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because Gennai told me."

"Right. Who's Gennai?"

"I'll explain that later on," Gatomon said. "But let me explain to you why you're here."

"Sure, go ahead," Mark said.

"This world, the Digiworld, is not too different from your own world. Both are linked, and what happens in one always affects the other. Right now, we're preparing to fight an enemy that's threatening to take over this world."

"Great, I think I know where this is heading. So, where's my sword and armor?"

Gatomon blinked at that. "Uhm... I guess you imagine why you're here. Yes, you're here to help us fight, but you won't be fighting Digimon yourself. That's what I was created for."

"So if you're doing the fighting, why are we here?" Mika asked.

"Because Digimon, while strong on their own, become stronger when they have a human partner, a 'Chosen' as they're called by our leaders."

"Let's say I believe all that... So, what are we going to fight against?"

"A viral infection that's turning Digimon into vicious creatures," Gatomon said. "We need to find out the source of the infection and destroy it."

Mika was about to say something, but she stopped and gasped. "Ogremon..."

Gatomon turned to see the green-skinned, large humanoid monster walking calmly to them, and growled. "He's infected."

Ogremon laughed. "Good thing you found out, it would've been bored to just kill you. Ogre Pummel!"

Gatomon leapt back, avoiding the club smash, then brought her gloved paws forwards, slashing the air. "Lightning Paw!"

Ogremon growled and staggered back as the electric wave hit him. "Oh yeah, I love a good challenge."

Gatomon risked turning back to Mark. "I'll need some help here. Mark, use the DQ and your cards."

"What..." Mark saw the DQ lying on the ground right in front of him. "That wasn't there before, was it?"

Mika blinked as Mark grabbed the DQ. It again shone with light, and for a second, she thought they would be knocked out by it again. Instead, she noticed something different in Mark as the light died out. "Mark, that belt..."

Mark looked down and stared at the belt he now had. It had several pouchs attached to it, and he could see cards inside. His own cards in one of them, and those Hikari had sent him in the other. "Ogre Pummel!"

Gatomon dodged Ogremon's attack once again. "Oh come on, you won't get me with that."

"Guess you're right, kitty. So what about... Rotten Pummel!"

Gatomon once again leapt away from the club, but this time, a wave of dark energy was released from it as it hit the ground. The wave hit Gatomon, knocking her back and into a tree.

Mark saw that and winced. "Damn, she's getting beaten up... She said I had to help, but how?"

Mika frowned. "That DQ thing has a card reader, right? I think you have to use the cards to help her."

Mark frowned and drew one of his own cards, then looked at it. "Lucky, this is the one I was thinking about. Gatomon, here's some help!"

As Mark slid the card through the reader, it vanished. A white ball shot from the DQ's screen and straight to Gatomon's body. "Good thinking, Mark," she said as she stood up. "Time to turn the tables. Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"

"Wow, a real Angewomon..." Mark said almost in a whisper.

"Stop drooling," Mika muttered.

"Am not," Mark snapped back.

Angewomon, meanwhile, had floated up and was looking down at the ogre. "Time to end this. Holy Arrow!"

Mark saw the Ogremon being hit by the light arrow, then it vanished. "It's over."

"No," Angewomon said, landing right next to Mark and turning back to her Gatomon form as she did. "This is just starting, Mark. But if I got attacked, then..."

There was an explosion to the north, and Mark saw Gatomon staring in that direction in shock. "What's wrong, Gatomon?"

"They're attacking the others!"

"What 'others'?" Mark asked confusedly.

"No time to explain," Gatomon said. "Follow me, and be ready to use your cards again!"

* * *

Hikari looked at the face in her computer and paled. "Gennai, what's going on?"

"Your fears were well-founded," Gennai said. "The infected Digimon have attacked the new Chosen."

"How's the situation?"

"Six of the eight Digimon are gone. Floramon is holding her ground now, and Gatomon defeated an infected Ogremon."

"What about the humans?"

"Don't worry," Gennai said, "I sent them back to their worlds, and they won't remember anything when they wake up."

"Send Floramon some help. We can't afford to lose all our warriors. "

"I think that won't be needed," Gennai said, "Gatomon seems to be heading her way."

"Gatomon..." Hikari looked away and seemed deep in thought.

Gennai sighed. "Brings back memories, right?"

"Wish she was still here," Hikari said, then gave Gennai a small smile. "And I hope this Gatomon's a good fighter."

"That we will find out quite soon," Gennai admitted, "but what will we do about..."

"We'll need to make a few changes to our plans," Hikari admitted. "Gennai, send a few Digimon to where Floramon is."

"But..."

"Gatomon may not be enough to save Floramon."

Gennai mulled on that thought for a second, then nodded. "Better safe than sorry."

* * *

Gatomon was the first to arrive, and what she saw wasn't good. "This is..."

Mark arrived seconds later, flinching at how the area looked like. Several trees were snapped in half, the ground scorched in several places, and no traces of any Digimon anywhere. "Guess they took care of it..."

Mika saw something and picked it up. "Hey, it's a DQ. But if a DQ is here..."

Gatomon grimaced as she picked a burnt card off the ground. "Pumpkinmon..."

"What about the Chosen?"

"He's not around here," Gatomon said. "He may be dead, for all I know."

Mika paled. "This... I'm still hoping it's just a bad dream."

"Trust me, I wish it was, too," Gatomon said, then looked north. "Floramon..."

"Huh?"

"Floramon is near, and she's also being attacked," Gatomon said.

"Right, lead the way." Mark noted.

Mika followed the two, still holding the DQ she had found there. "I still don't know why I'm here."

"Not sure, either," Gatomon noted as they run. "Accidents happen." However, it was quite weird. The DQ weren't designed to bring a normal human to the Digiworld, so maybe... She put those thoughts aside, she would think about it later. Right now she had to help one of her allies. One of her friends.

* * *

**A/N:** If you read the first version of Digimon Legends, the plot may look mostly the same, but I'm planning to expand all the arcs this time around. There's already several differences in the plot you may notice.

This story will be focused in the new Chosen, but some of the old Chosen besides Hikari will show up in future episodes.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Digimon belongs Bandai and Toei, and I claim no ownership of any Digimon or human character except those created by me.


	2. And Then There Were Three

**Digimon Legends**

**Act 1: The Chosen.**

**Episode 2 - ... And Then There Were Three.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: August 11, 2008_

* * *

Floramon panted and kneeled on the ground. Her Allergy Shower wasn't going to do much against this foe, so she'll need to try something else. "Jess, I need your help. Use the DQ and your cards."

"This can't be real..." The girl behind her said in a whisper.

"Too late, weedgirl," the Diatrymon facing them snapped. "Mega Dash Impact!"

"Lightning Paw!"

Floramon saw a blur shoot from the side, hitting the large, armored bird Digimon and knocking it back. "Gatomon?"

"Good to see you're still here, Floramon."

Mark and Mika got there seconds later, and Mark immediately noticed something. "That's... Jess Izumi?"

Mika looked at the girl standing behind Floramon. Brown hair, brown eyes, nothing special about her, really. But if Mark knew her, that meant she had something to do with cards.

Jess looked at the two, relaxing a bit. "For a while I thought I was the only human here. Do you know what's going on?"

"Destruction Roar!"

Mark saw Floramon and Gatomon leaping out of the way, and the air blast that knocked a tree down to the ground. "There's no time to explain," he said, "just look for a card to help Floramon beat this foe."

"And I'll help, too," Gatomon noted.

Mark looked at Floramon. She looked quite beaten up. He reached into his pouch and took a card off it. "Strange... This is the card I wanted. Again." He shrugged that off and tossed the card at Jess. "Use this."

"A Recovery Chip?" Jess asked. "But how..."

"Slide it through your DQ's reader," Mark said. "This basically works like a normal card battle, only these Digimon are real, and so are their attacks."

Jess looked at Floramon then nodded. "Right, if this is like a card battle, then I can handle it. Floramon, here's something for you!" She slid the card Mark gave her first, then another card from her own pouch.

Floramon felt her bruises heal, then felt her power raise. "Now we're going to fight for real. Floramon digivolve to... Togemon!"

"You can't beat me, weedgirl. Giga Dash Impact!"

"Coconuts Punch!"

"What's with the new attacks?" Mark asked as both Digimon clashed and were sent sailing away from each other by the force of the impact. He was sure Digimon weren't supposed to have those attacks.

"Focus," Gatomon said. "I'll explain all I know later."

Mark nodded. "Get ready, then." He took another card and frowned. "And I'll need this explained too."

Gatomon felt the energy rush again and smiled. "Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon! Holy Arrow!"

"Mach Jab!" Togemon rushed at Diatrymon and punched it a split second after the arrow had hit, sending the bird sailing backwards and smashing through several trees before vanishing.

Jess stood there, frozen, for several seconds, before falling to her knees. "That's... Terrible."

Floramon was back to normal now. "Huh, what do you mean, Jess?"

"We just killed a Digimon, didn't we?"

"It was that bird or us," Mark said, "but yeah, I didn't enjoy it either."

"Someone explain what's going on, now," Jess said, "if this isn't a dream, then I would love to make some sense of all this."

Floramon sighed. "As I was telling you before we got interrupted, there's a virus spreading through the Digiworld. That Diatrymon was infected, that's why it attacked us. That was also what gave it a 'new' attack."

"Yagami warned us about this," Gatomon said, "but I didn't think the enemy would be so bold."

"None of us did," Floramon noted, "and you see how it ended."

"Wait, hold it right there. You mean Yagami knows of this?"

Gatomon snorted. "You hadn't figured that out yet? The DQs are artifacts designed to let our Chosen help us in battle. At least, that's the truth about the DQs you have."

"Aunt Hikari knew this world existed, then?" Jess said.

"'Aunt?'" Mark mused. "Are you related to her?"

"No, but she's friends with my parents, and I see her quite often. "

"Back to the point," Gatomon said, "there's a simple explanation for this. You are the new Chosen Children, warriors chosen to defend both our world and yours. Hikari Yagami was one of the former Chosen, but they're unable to help right now."

"So she created the game based in this world?"

Floramon nodded. "She created it as a hobby at first, but she soon saw the potential in the game, and you were chosen because of your skills."

"How many of us were there?" Mark asked.

"Eight in total, but don't worry, those humans whose Digimon were defeated today have been sent back to Earth and had all memories of the event erased."

"It still means six Digimon were killed," Jess said. "And we killed one more."

"Two more," Mark said, "we were attacked by an Ogremon."

"I'm still not sure I want to do this. Imaginary creatures in a card game are one thing, but real, living creatures..." Jess fell silent and looked away.

"They were chosen, great," Mika said, "but what about me?" Gatomon pondered about it for a second. "Maybe Gennai had a backup plan."

"She was standing next to me when I activated the DQ," Mark said, "maybe that..."

"No," Floramon said, "it wouldn't have mattered if she was holding your hand, that artifact wasn't build to transport anyone but Chosen to this world."

"So where's my Digimon?"

"Youngsters, so impatient."

Everyone turned to the voice, to see an old man standing there, looking at them through half-closed eyes. "Gennai."

Gennai nodded at Gatomon. "You've done an excellent job, given the circumstances. We feared they would attack, but we had to make sure you knew your mission."

"What about those who lost today?" Jess asked.

"Normally, when a Digimon dies in battle, it turns into an egg and comes back to life afterwards. But those infected by this new virus absorb the data of their victims, which means they can't be revived. Also, infected Digimon simply vanish when killed."

"Data?"

Gennai nodded, and Mark noticed his face was always calm, always smiling, it was almost annoying in some way. "This whole world is made of data, and it's connected to computers in your own universe. When you were brought here, you were also turned into data."

"Does that mean Digimon can't pass to our world?" Jess asked.

"They can, but their data turns into matter."

"Data..." Mika muttered. "So this is just one big computer game?"

"A game?" Gennai mused. "Nothing like that, girl. If you die here, it's permanent. At least for humans."

"So, are you telling us we have to help you with this problem of yours? What if we refuse?"

Gennai looked at Mark, his face still friendly. "Then you will be sent back to Earth and you will forget all this."

Mika frowned. "I don't even have a Digimon yet."

Gennai nodded. "You do, but it's not here. I was going to send it to you when the attacks started."

Jess groaned. "This sucks. I mean, yeah, we can go back home and forget about all this, but then what?"

"Then what?" Mark asked. "Then we live normal lives, just as we were before this."

"For how long?" Jess asked. "If that virus gets what it wants, what will happen to the Digiworld?"

"It'll be corrupted by it, and that corruption will also spread through the Earth," Gennai said in his unnervingly calm tone.

Mark considered that for a few moments, then sighed. "So we don't really have a choice."

Mika groaned. "I don't really like this, but..."

"If we don't do it, then who else will?" Jess said.

"But wait, if there were eight of us here," Mark said, "how will just three of us defeat this enemy?"

"I can't give you all the answers now," Gennai said, "but if you have more questions, talk to Hikari. Now I must leave, I have to keep searching for this infection's source."

As Gennai vanished, Mark turned to Gatomon. "So, do we have to stay here until this is solved, or can we go back home?"

Gatomon smiled. "I can show you how to transport between both worlds. "

Floramon nodded. "Let's go, Jess."

"Right, but mom's not going to believe this."

Floramon snorted. "Believe it? She was one of the old Chosen."

"She what?" Jess shouted, but Floramon simply pushed a button in her DQ and both vanished.

Mark turned to Gatomon. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Gatomon nodded. "Right. Here we go!" She pressed a button in Mark's DQ, and the three vanished from the Digiworld.

* * *

"This doesn't bode well. We're down to only three warriors now."

"Three will be enough," Hikari said. "Send Mika her Digimon once she gets home."

"Will do," Gennai said. "Oh, and that Gatomon... She's stronger than I thought."

"All those Digimon were strong. A pity we lost so many of them today. "

"Indeed. I'll have to talk to Qinglongmon about this."

Hikari turned to the window of her office as Ginnai's face disappeared from her computer's screen. If she still had her Gatomon, she would be eager to fight it. But Gatomon was gone, and she had thought she had learnt to live with it by now.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a man walked into her office. She glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock the door?"

"Why should I, it's not like you're doing anything here I shouldn't know about... Right?"

Hikari smiled. "True."

"You look worried. Did something go wrong?"

"Almost everything did, Takeru. The enemy attacked, and only three of our eight new Chosen are left."

"It has to be that creature."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know who I'm talking about. It's too much of a coincidence, the infected Digimon absorb their victims' data just like he did to our..." He stopped as he realized she was giving him a sad look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. You lost Patamon too."

"I swear, sometimes I feel like going after that thing myself and beating it with my bare hands."

"We can't," Hikari said, "that thing's strong."

"So tell me again why is Gennai training even more kids to fight those monsters?"

"They're not kids," Hikari said, "teenagers, at most."

"Same difference."

"If you don't like it, why don't you ask Gennai to give you another Digimon?"

Takeru looked away. "For the same reason you wouldn't do that. For the same reason all of us just can't do that. Even if it was another Patamon, it wouldn't be my Patamon, my friend."

Hikari decided to steer away from the subject. "It's good Kaori isn't old enough for this yet."

Takeru smiled. "Yeah, no way I'd let my princess go through all that. "

"It was fun, though," Hikari said, "fun while it lasted. I wouldn't be who I am now without all that happened in the past."

"A rich, snobbish woman who sits behind a desk and plots on taking over the world?"

"Most of that's right," Hikari said, then added "but I'm not snobbish."

Takeru laughed. "Uhm, who are the three new Chosen left?"

"Mika Kayama, Mark Sakamichi and Jess Izumi."

"Jess?" Takeru frowned. "You didn't tell me..."

"I didn't tell anyone," Hikari said, "in fact, Sora's daughter was also one of them, but not anymore."

"I think you should get ready for the storm that'll surely come soon, " Takeru noted.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"This is Mimi's daughter we're talking about. Overprotective is an understatement when talking about that woman."

"You may be right, but I'm not the only one to take the blame here. "

Takeru laughed at that. "Gennai's _so_ screwed when Mimi finds out about this..."

* * *

Mark was a bit surprised by the jump, it was just too simple. No colored portal, no time gate, nothing. One second they were in the Digiworld, and the next, they were back to his appartment. So much for teleportation being exciting.

"Mrow, this place looks nice."

Gatomon's voice took him out of his disappointed brooding. "Welcome to the Earth, I guess."

Mika looked at Gatomon. "She still looks the same."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, nobody ever sees living, walking Digimon out there. How are you supposed to move around the city?"

"I heard from Gennai that the old Chosen Children had their partners act like stuffed dolls," Gatomon explained.

"That's not going to work," Mark said, "no damn way I'm going to be seen in public with a plush doll."

Gatomon grinned. "So that's why Yagami created those..."

"Those?"

The cat-like creature nodded. "Search for a card named 'metamorph' in your pouch."

Mark pulled out a card, and it was just the one Gatomon mentioned. "Wait, how the heck does this thing work?"

"The pouch?" Gatomon asked. They react to your thoughts, as long as you put the card in, if you think about it, you'll get the right one. "

Mika pulled out several cards and snorted. "Neat, I need to try this in a card battle."

"So I should use this one..." Mark looked at the card. It had a drawing of an Agumon, but surrounded by a human-like silhoette. "And I think I know what it does."

As Mark slid the card in, Gatomon's body lit up. Her form changed, becoming more human-like, as it happened when she turned into Angewomon. However, when the light died out, the others could see her form was completely human, wearing a short skirt and white halter top.

"Wow..." Mika said, "she looks..." Hot, she thought, but instead she said "human."

Mark was staring at 'Gatomon,' but said nothing.

"What's wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"I think he's trying to decide where to stare at," Mika mused.

"No, that's not..." Mark groaned. "You look good, Gatomon." He then mulled on the name for a bit. "But I don't think I can call you that in that form, it just doesn't feel right."

"You humans are confusing," Gatomon noted. "Wish Gennai had told us more about your world."

Mark smiled. "What about Kasumi?"

"Kasumi?" Mika asked. "But that's got nothing to do with..."

"Her nickname would be 'Kat,'" Mark noted.

"A Kat girl," Mika said then giggled.

Yes, 'Kasumi' thought, humans were definitely confusing.

"How do I turn you back to normal?" Mark asked Kasumi.

"You can't," Kasumi said, then turned back to her Gatomon form, "Once it's activated, the effect's permanent, unless the Digimon dies or turns back to its true form to use its powers."

"Just how human is that... disguise?"

Gatomon shrugged. "Not really a disguise. Digimon's DNA is quite shapeable, that's why we turn into many different forms. That card simply turns us into humans so we can blend with the civilians."

"That would explain why we never saw any Digimon here," Mika said.

"No, it wouldn't. See, you two and Izumi are the only ones who have those cards. Hikari made one for each new Chosen, but I know the cards were set to vanish if the human was defeated."

"Gennai really thought about everything," Mark noted.

"That was Yagami, actually," Gatomon said. Her stomach growled and she winced. "Hmm, I used a lot of energy today. I'm hungry."

"What do you eat, memory cards?" Mark mused.

"Ha ha, funny. No, I can eat whatever you guys eat," Gatomon said.

"Good," Mark said. "Mika, care to stay for dinner?"

"I'll pass," Mika said, "mom will kill you if I'm not there before nine, Mark. Besides, I can bet my Digimon will be waiting there."

Mark sighed. "Guess you're right about both things."

"But I'm not really sure I can leave a pervert like you with her."

"As long as she stays in Digimon form," Mark said, then rapidly added, "and I'm no pervert."

Humans were too damn confusing. Gatomon had one too many questions to ask, and she meant to ask them as soon as possible.

* * *

"You've failed."

The Devimon standing nearest to the shadowy figure he called his master winced. "But master, we managed to kill five of them. Only two escaped. I wouldn't call that a f--"

A column of darkness rose from right underneath the Devimon, killing it before it even had time to scream. "Anyone else wants to complain?" the dark figure asked. The rest of the Digimon assembled stood still, not daring to speak. "Good. As I said, you've failed me today, but we won't let them rest. The two that escaped are hiding in their own world, so we will have to make them come out of hiding. "

"So we go there, wreck their city and fight them when they show up? Sounds easy."

The figure looked at the Rosemon who had just spoken, and growled. "Don't underestimate them. That's what caused today's failure."

* * *


End file.
